


[VID] Miss Me

by runawaynun



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: Miss Chrisjen Avasarala with the bullshit.





	[VID] Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



Title: Miss Me  
Fandom: The Expanse  
Music: Miss Me by Leikeli47  
For: colls  
Length: 1:54  
Summary: Miss Avasarala with the bullshit  
[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Leikeli47-miss-me-lyrics) || [Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yxeu1vk9zk6ewep/Miss%20Me%20Signed.mp4?dl=0) || [Subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/60k1sm9ik6dx82m/Miss%20Me%20Signed.srt?dl=0)

Password: missme


End file.
